


Singing and dyeing on a Saturday

by 0bscureReference



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (But not the bad kind in case that's unclear), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But it's not very detailed haha, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Panic, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Mostly from Taka tho, Pining, Rated teen for language, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bscureReference/pseuds/0bscureReference
Summary: Surprisingly, Taka doesn't really have anything to do today so he decides to check up on Mondo.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Singing and dyeing on a Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how people dye their hair on their own because I got my hair dyed at a salon so forgive me for being vague with most of that stuff. Even though I don't go into detail I'm sure I'm wrong about something at some point,,

Normally he'd be studying on a Saturday like this but today Kiyotaka didn't have anything to study. There was no homework or any upcoming tests, the students he'd been tutoring had been caught up with the class and he'd finished all the projects he'd been assigned even though most of them weren't due for a good few weeks. Strangest of all, he didn't really feel like doing any work. Today he just felt bored.

He left his room thinking that maybe he could just walk around the school until it was lunch time but he stopped when he passed by Mondo's room. _Hm, maybe I'll spend time with Mondo. I'm sure he won't mind me coming in!_

Taka knocked on the door and waited patiently for a minute. And then another minute. Huh. He knocked again, a bit louder this time. Nothing. "Bro, are you in there? It's me, Taka! Sorry if you're busy, I can just come back later!" Still nothing. Maybe he just wasn't in his room.

Taka was going to leave and come back later but for whatever reason he first decided to check if the door was locked. To his surprise the knob turned easily and he quickly peeked his head through the door. From his angle he couldn't see much of the room so he couldn't tell for sure if nobody was there.

He was about to leave, feeling like this might be an invasion of privacy but stopped when he heard someone's voice coming from the bathroom. It was muffled so he couldn't make out what the words were but he could tell that they were singing. Taka's curiosity got the best of him and he decided to go inside after all, quietly shutting the door behind him. The room looked the same as it did whenever he visited– there were textbooks and miscellaneous papers scattered across the desk, a poster on the wall of Mondo's favorite band and the blanket was haphazardly thrown across the bed– with the exception of Mondo's jacket hanging on the back of the chair by the desk.

Standing in front of the bathroom door, the voice was a lot easier to make out. Taka realized it was Mondo's voice, which should've been obvious considering this was his room. He could also now hear the music he was singing along to. He recognized the lyrics from a song that Mondo liked. They'd listened to it once while studying together in Taka's room. He had insisted on putting on his playlist of favorite songs while they studied because Taka needed to listen to more than "violins and pianos and shit."

To Taka's surprise the songs weren't as aggressive as he expected. In fact, they were quite pleasant in his opinion. When that song in particular started playing he remembered Mondo shouting "yo this is my jam!" That time he only hummed the melody, occasionally mumbling a few of the lyrics.

But this time, Mondo Oowada– the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and the toughest man that Taka knew– was singing. And it was… really nice actually. It wasn't loud and vulgar like Mondo usually was when he spoke. It was strangely soft and relaxing. Why doesn't Mondo sing more often, he wondered. Taka pulled himself out of his thoughts when he realized he had been leaning closer to the door and smiling like an idiot.

He noticed that the door was ajar and pushed it open a bit more as carefully as he could. Sure enough, it was Mondo in the bathroom. He'd expected as much. But what he didn't expect was Mondo standing in front of the mirror wearing gloves covered in hair dye. His hair was out of its usual pompadour which was a rare sight, even for Taka.

Mondo was still singing, completely oblivious that his friend was staring at him through the door. For a while Taka didn't say anything but decided he should probably get his attention. He felt bad that he was likely going to startle him but he'd feel even worse if he essentially spied on him and left without saying anything. He opened the door all the way. "Mondo?"

"Gah!" The biker jumped back at the sudden presence of his friend. How long had he been standing there? For a while they just stared at each other until Mondo greeted him with an awkward "oh uhh… hey man."

"Mondo are you… dyeing your hair?" Now that the door was fully open, he could see the box of hair dye and the brush it came with. It seemed like a dumb question since there were more than enough pieces that could be put together to answer it but Taka asked anyway.

"Yeah bro. It was losing its color so I had to re-dye it. Why, is that weird or something?"

"No, I– well actually, yes, kind of. I didn't know that you used hair dye." Saying it aloud he realized how stupid it must sound. Sure most of Mondo's hair was brown but when you were close enough to him you could clearly see that he had an undercut and what was essentially a mullet of black hair (which was currently tied back in a small ponytail with a rubber band).

He chuckled at Taka's comment. "What, didya think I was just born with two different hair colors?"

"N-no I just never really thought about it that much. It's not often that you think about someone's hair color, right?"

Mondo shrugged. "Hm, I uh… I guess not." He went to scratch the back of his neck but stopped when he remembered that he still had dye covered gloves on his hands. "What're ya doin' here anyways?"

"Oh, my apologies for coming into your room uninvited!" Taka bowed. "I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out with me today. I don't really have any studying to do so I figured we could just spend some time together."

"Dude totally! Oh except I um–" he made gestures around his hair with his hands– "still need to take care of this. I mean, I think I'm mostly done with covering it but I'm just checking that I've got it everywhere it needs to be. You can never be too sure."

Taka nodded. "Double checking is always important! In fact, I always make sure to _triple_ check my work before handing it in." He grinned to emphasize his pride in his grades.

"Pfft you would do something like that," Mondo scoffed. "I mean yeah it's important for life and stuff but with school? Double checking means ya gotta worry about a problem twice. I mean whether ya got it wrong or right the first time, you're not gonna know for sure if you're right until you get your paper graded so why bother going back to check when you can just fucking hand it in and not stress so much over it?" _Oh so that's why he's on the brink of failing math._ Taka knew Mondo was actually smarter than he looked but whenever they studied together and compared their answers for math, Mondo was almost always wrong. And it wasn't because he didn't get it, it was just because he never bothered to check his work. He'd be doing the right method but then he'd slip-up by adding instead of multiplying or mistaking a seven for a one– _("sorry man, they look similar in my handwriting!")_ – and that threw off the whole thing. It's not that he didn't understand the material, it's just that he was careless.

"You should probably work on tha…." Taka's voice trailed off when he noticed that the song from earlier was still playing from Mondo's phone. He stared at the phone sitting on the bathroom counter. He was focused less on the actual song and thought more about what it'd sound like if Mondo were still singing along. He got lost in the idea of Mondo's smooth velvety voice softly singing the words to him as they held each other with their faces so close they were almost touching before they both leaned in and–

"Taka!" Mondo snapped him out of his daydream. "Hey man, are you alright? You were spacing out or something."

"Oh sorry it's just… this song is um…." He struggled to think of what to say. He was so flustered by his own thoughts and his face was probably turning red and now Mondo was staring at him and _oh god was he sweating?_ Despite his panicked state of mind he managed to say what he wanted to say without sounding too much like an idiot. "I um… I heard you singing this song earlier." He meant to say it as a general statement but it came out sounding more like the beginning of an intervention.

"Shit, you heard that? Ugh, sorry if I sounded stupid. I'm not really a singer, y'know?"

"No no, you sound really good!" Taka reassured him. "I like your voice a lot!" His friend seemed taken aback by the compliment.

"Oh um… thanks bro. But uh," he put his finger over his mouth and lowered his voice as if someone was listening to them. "I don't usually like singing in front of other people 'cause it's kind of embarrassing. So um… do ya think we could keep this between just us?"

"I won't tell a soul! And that's a promise between men!"

"A promise between men, huh?" Mondo grinned.

Taka nodded. He drew an X over the left side of his chest with his finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Mondo let out a small laugh. "Alright alright, ya don't gotta be that dramatic. But yeah um… thanks man."

"Of course! Anything for you bro." Taka beamed. "We're still going to hang out today, right?"

"Yeah bro! It might take a while to finish up but if you want you can um, stay here in my room while you wait." The last few words were said a lot quieter than the rest of the sentence. Typically Taka would have told him to speak up but this time he didn't. For some reason he found it kind of adorable so he held his tongue.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I was planning on going anywhere. Is it alright if I just sit on your bed?"

"Yeah, knock yourself out. Just like, take off your boots if you're gonna lie down or whatever."

Taka sat on the edge of Mondo's bed, painstakingly undoing the laces of his knee high boots. The door to the bathroom was partially closed again so it'd be easier for Mondo to focus on what he was doing. Taka kicked off his boots and swung his legs up on the bed. He noticed that Mondo had started singing again. Whether it was because he was now comfortable with singing while Kiyotaka was around or because he forgot that he could be heard through the half open door, he wasn't sure. Either way it was nice. He gently closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to the lovely voice of the boy he'd fallen for. There wasn't anything in particular that was stressing him out but lying there on Mondo's bed and hearing him sing put him at ease. To Taka it felt like there wasn't anything that could ruin this moment. There wasn't a doubt or worry in his mind that could take this moment away from him. It honestly felt perfect.

Today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first work for this fandom so of course I had to make it about my favorite boys from the game. These two homiesexuals have been on my mind for the past like, 3 weeks so now I have like 3 WIPs I'm writing about them and hopefully I will actually finish those,,,  
> Either way, thank you once again for stopping by to read! <3


End file.
